Carpet waste is increasingly becoming a problem. Despite the relatively long lifespan of floor coverings, 20% of the total quantity of collected bulky household refuse currently consists of carpet waste.
In many Western European countries developments in reuse of such carpet waste are now taking place.
The present invention provides a method for sorting carpet or similar pieces of textile to material type and the like, wherein the method comprises the following steps of:
placing pieces of carpet on a transport system;
disentangling the pieces of carpet on the transport system;
fixing pieces of carpet individually to a guide system;
recognizing the type of carpet during movement along the guide system; and
releasing the pieces of carpet into a sorting container determined by the recognition.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for sorting carpet or similar pieces of material to material type and the like, comprising:
a transport system for supplying pieces of carpet;
a separating device for separating or disentangling the pieces of carpet;
a guide system to which pieces of carpet can be individually fixed;
an identification unit for recognizing the types of carpet during movement along the guide system; and
releasing means for releasing a piece of carpet at the desired location.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention are designated in the dependent claims; important advantages hereof relative to the main claim relate to the possibility of carrying clamping means downward with little force over a part of a piece of carpet while this is being lifted automatically. In view of the possibly considerable weight of a piece of carpet, this prevents operative personnel developing neck, arm and back complaints.
Furthermore, it is an important advantage of the preferred embodiments stated in the dependent claims that the piece of carpet is placed in a predetermined position, whereby the recognition can take place in assured manner with optical means.